


(the most beautiful thing)

by ahausonfire (thisiswherethefishlives)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, and sometimes he ends up right where he needs to be, sometimes Nursey lets all those words and deep thoughts get away from him, sometimes he spirals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/ahausonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss, and they touch, and Nursey never wants to stop. He <em>can’t</em> stop, because the moment he stops pressing the heat of his mouth to the pink of Dex’s lips will be the second he loses any semblance of chill. While it’s true what they say about idle hands, it’s even more so with idle mouths - if he stops right now, there’d be no stopping the words from falling from his lips - words he’s been carrying around for months.</p><p>Words like ‘I love you’, and ‘you’re perfect’, and ‘you’re the realest person I’ve ever known’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(the most beautiful thing)

They fall into each other like an inevitability. It’s like everything that they’ve done, and every word that they’ve said has lead them here… and maybe it has.

This moment… _god_ , it’s everything. It’s everything that Nursey’s ever wanted wrapped up in a too-small bed, music thumping downstairs as he cards his fingers through Dex’s hair and runs his tongue along the seam of Dex’s lips, and Nursey can’t remember ever burning so bright.

Strong hands, calloused and scarred (the most beautiful things), grip at his hips and trace along the notches of his spine, and Nursey wants them everywhere. He wants to pull Dex’s fingers into his mouth, wants them running through his hair, wants them gripped around his neck and hot under his clothes.They’ve been under each other’s skin since the first sharp chirp, so it’s only fair to let Dex lay claim to every inch of the surface.

They kiss, and they touch, and Nursey never wants to stop. He _can’t_ stop, because the moment he stops pressing the heat of his mouth to the pink of Dex’s lips will be the second he loses any semblance of chill. While it’s true what they say about idle hands, it’s even more so with idle mouths - if he stops right now, there’d be no stopping the words from falling from his lips - words he’s been carrying around for months.

Words like ‘I love you’, and ‘you’re perfect’, and ‘you’re the realest person I’ve ever known’.

There are entire sonnets waiting to see the light of day - poetry and prose and Dex would never let him live it down, because for all the chill that Nursey grasps onto, there’s nothing casual or quiet about what he feels for Dex. 

What he feels can’t be unsaid once it’s out there, can’t be forgiven and can’t be ignored. 

Dex’s mouth opens suddenly - like a gift, like a snare, and Nursey falls into the trap knowing it for what it is. He knows that once he’s caught up in Dex (the most beautiful thing), he’ll never be free. He bites and he licks and he falls deeper and deeper, and he keeps his mouth busy. 

He uses his hands instead to say the words that are too much to be heard. 

Too deep. Too real.

Gentle, his fingers trail across freckles and muscles and flushed, pink skin. His palms skim over joints and ribs and the curve of Dex’s ass, and it’s so much more than casual. 

Every touch screams ‘forever’, and ‘stay with me’, and ‘please don’t be like the rest’. 

A thousand little prayers trapped in the friction of their skin, and it’s more than a crush.

It’s love, and it hurts in all the best, most frightening ways, because this is _Dex_. Contrary, beautiful, _brilliant_ Dex, and this was never in the playbook. This thing - this crashing together - it wasn’t supposed to happen, and it’s not who they are. Who they were. Who they’ve always been together.

They fight and they chill, and their chemistry is off the charts, but Nursey never thought-

Lips sealed shut, he forces himself to pull back, because he’ll never be able to see the big picture if he’s tangled in desire. Anyone else, and he’d question it later. He’d press forward into pleasure and deal with the consequences in the morning, but anyone else wouldn’t be Dex.

Anyone else wouldn’t already hold his heart in their hands. It’s vital and terrifying and in the moment, Nursey honestly doesn’t know if he’d rather jump off a cliff or hold Dex’s hand… because really, at the end of the day, it’s the same thing.

There’s space between them, and they’re gasping for air, bracing for impact, and Nursey can’t stop spiralling, because this is what he does, he goes for the unattainable and waits for the explosion, and maybe this will end up being the worst thing, but there was a moment, right before they fell into each other, where maybe Dex looked like he could want to be with Nursey, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but he’s been in love with Dex for longer than he’d care to admit, and fucking _fuck_ , this is going to ruin everything, unless it doesn’t, but silver linings don’t really exist, and people don’t stay, and they don’t choose Nursey, and it fucking sucks.

He’s got everything he’s ever wanted right in front of him, and if fucking sucks.

Because the likelihood of it not sucking?

 _Yeah_. 

His best friend is his worst enemy and they’ve fallen into bed. Without talking about it. And now there’s space between them. And Dex looks nervous. And really… _fuck_ , they were going to study. They were going to study instead of going down for the kegster, and now everyth-

“I love you,” Dex says, brusque and stilted and raw, but he says it all the same. “I don’t know if that’s okay, but I love you.”

Derek Malik Nurse has always been one for words. He’s always known the right thing to say, the right line to quote, the perfect lyrics to set a mood. He’s a walking Hallmark card, for fuck’s sake, but Dex… Dex loves him, and there’s not a single line of text left in Nursey’s head that can begin to express what he feels, the enormity of the moment, the vastness of his hope…

Words gone, Nursey uses what’s left instead.

He holds Dex’s hands, large and scarred (the most beautiful things), and he jumps.


End file.
